El susurro de las Flores
by ChocolatIceCream
Summary: "Vamos a hacer como si nunca hubiera sucedido" [LevixEren/AU/Drabbles/Borderline] *Actualizaciones diarias* *Artista de la imagen en portada: Sinba*
1. Final

•

* * *

 **|Final|**

Hay tres cosas que Eren Jaeger quiere ser en la vida: Ser una persona amable, ser una persona fuerte y ser alguien capaz de hacer sonreír a los demás... pero ese tipo de cosas en éste mundo no importan.

Atrapado entre voces y pesadillas, incapaz de mostrar una sincera sonrisa, hay algunas cosas que lamenta: No haber enviado un "Buenos Días" en un mensaje, no haber escrito una carta, y el no haber tomado su mano con tanta fuerza a pesar de lo entumido de sus dedos. Lamenta también no haber dicho _lo siento_.

Mientras el agua transparente en esa tina se tiñe de vida, hay un montón de pensamientos aglomerándose a su alrededor. Al principio piensa que hace mucho frío, luego lo sustituye a miedo, nunca antes lo ha tenido... al final sólo puede pensar en él.

* * *

•

* * *

 **Notas de Chocolate (?):** _¡Una nueva serie de drabbles! Un poco más oscuros que "Flores y tu", aunque el leguaje de las flores está presente también. Las advertencias: Depresión, autolesión, drama, angustia, pinceladas de romance, Eren tiene una enfermedad psiquiátrica y esta vez Levi es el florista lol. Dejaré claro que he investigado –y continuo haciéndolo– la enfermedad a tratar, pero estos son drabbles así que no esperen explicaciones demasiado complejas, igual, si alguno sabe del Trastorno límite de la personalidad y quiere hacerme alguna sugerencia o remarcar algún punto, amablemente será leído por mí c:._

 _Un abrazo gigante._


	2. Desde el principio

•

* * *

 **|Desde el principio|**

¿Como puedes empezar a contar una historia sin conocer el final? Las posibilidades son muchas y, a su vez, inexistentes.

Para ti, Eren, siempre ha sido así. Todo tiene dos caras, totalmente opuestas.

Así que puede parecer que nada tiene sentido, o coherencia. Incluso podría llegar a cambiar el tema. Pero sí hay que ser fiel a tus demonios, la coherencia es lo que menos debería de importar.

Recuerdo que una vez dijiste que los recuerdos no parecían reales y los resultados eran difusos. « _La mayoría de las veces es como vivir en un eterno presente, esperando que se vuelva pasado y poder así avanzar hacia el futuro»._

Tu vida, tu existencia, tu razón de ser se resumía a eso, a esperar algo que parecía no llegar.

•

El verdadero inicio fue marcado por una burla de clima.

La tarde había sido calurosa con la ciudad en los 40 grados con un nivel de humedad al filo de la saturación, y al anochecer de pronto toda la ciudad estaba bajo el influjo de una violenta tormenta eléctrica que logró convertir el cielo en un lienzo de pólvora, y el termómetro seguramente había descendido los 30 grados.

Después de largos minutos conduciendo tenía el trasero entumido. Deseaba descansar. Pero con seguridad sabía que no sería posible. No ahora. No durante las siguientes horas. Aún tenía que arreglar la porquería de lugar que había adquirido antes de bajar las flores de la furgoneta.

Mis ojos vagaron entre el suelo de madera ennegrecido por décadas de soledad y las paredes desnudas a la furia del frío en otoño, la mugre parecía haberlas desdibujado como acuarelas desvaneciéndose en un estanque.

No iba a ser un trabajo fácil.

Bajé de la furgoneta. Cubrí mi boca con un pañuelo y tomé la escoba. Empecé a limpiar por dentro. Cada pequeña esquina, cada pequeña partícula de suciedad... Fue en el momento que decidí limpiar los cristales de las ventanas que te vi.

Un muchacho demasiado pálido, un poco más alto que yo, flacucho y de largos cabellos castaños y desordenados que caían sobre su rostro. De pie frente al local, me mirabas con los ojos bien abiertos y los labios fruncidos en una sola línea recta como si estuviesen cocidos entre ellos. Estabas horrorizado.

El desconcierto me hizo fruncir el ceño. Tu te encogiste en ti mismo como si quisieras desaparecer en la enorme sudadera que llevabas puesta. Desviaste la mirada, comenzaste a caminar hacia las escaleras que dan hacia los departamentos encima del local, pasos distantes, tus manos ocultas en los bolsillos de la sudadera. La cabeza mirando al suelo.

Solo entonces me di cuenta que ya había amanecido. Que el sol brillaba tras las montañas. Que el cielo estaba despejado, y yo me pregunté, Eren, no por única vez, por qué no alzabas la mirada al cielo. El cielo era mucho más hermoso que el suelo bajo tus pies. De eso estuve seguro.

Quizá tú también lo creías.


	3. Frío

•

* * *

 **|Frío|**

Me gustan los días fríos. No solía ser así, pero al igual que muchas otras cosas en la vida, los días fríos han adquirido para un nuevo significado.

Las cosas cambian. He tenido la certeza durante un largo tiempo. Y la vida es totalmente distinta cuando algo cambia. A veces las circunstancias en las que lo hacen te vuelven más fuerte, otras más acaban contigo lentamente. Yo aún no puedo estar seguro de cómo ha terminado para mí. Tampoco es que me interese saberlo.

Estaba bien, al menos es lo que creía.

Tenía salud, un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir.

Incluso si mis nuevos vecinos eran un poco extraños. No es que no me advirtieran. La anciana que me había traspasado el local junto al departamento en el segundo piso de éste, me advirtió sobre _lo extraño que el chico del departamento de a lado era._ Solo que nunca llegué a imaginar cuánto.

Eres extraño, Eren. Siempre lo has sido. Pero nunca ha sido el tipo de raro que los adolescente catalogan hoy en día. Esa rareza tan común que comienza a volverse aburrida y mezquina. No. Eras raro a un nivel inusual.

Recuerdo que la anciana había dicho que eras un buen chico. Que eras callado. Y bastante solitario. Que nadie podía esperar algo de ti porque terminabas haciendo siempre lo contrario.

Nunca he dudado de ello. No puedo aunque quisiera.

Eras un vagabundo.

Con tu piel demasiado pálida, con ojeras tan malditamente negras como mi alma corroída bajo unos grandes ojos verdes (qué hasta ese momento no me había detenido a analizar porque siempre desviabas la mirada hacia el suelo, ansioso). Y la sudadera una talla más grande que te cubría hasta la punta de los dedos de tus manos, junto a esos jeans gastados.

 _Sucio._

No en un sentido tan literal.

Cuando te sorprendía cada mañana de pie en la calzada, volviendo de quién sabe dónde, viendo directa y tan fijamente al local, antes de decidir subir a tu departamento, me recordabas al aloe y el brezo.

•

 **Aloe** : Pena. **Brezo** : Soledad.


	4. Misantropía

•

* * *

 **|Misantropía|**

Los Cirsium son plantas solitarias. También son hermosas. Y en sus alas poseen espinas. Significan Misantropía.

Siempre me has recordado a ellas.

Recuerdo mirarte algunas veces desde el local cuando salía a regar las plantas, o al salir del departamento un poco más tarde de lo habitual; rehuías de las personas, y cuando alguno de nuestros vecinos decidía hablarte comenzabas a temblar.

Siempre caminabas a prisa, deseando estar pronto en la seguridad de tu hogar. Pero cuando llegabas ahí te detenías frente a la puerta y contenías la respiración. Estaba seguro de que el único sonido que serías capaz de escuchar serían los latidos de tu corazón y el correr de la sangre por tus venas. Me pregunto qué pensabas entonces. Si había algo que pensaras si quiera.

Desaparecías tras esa puerta tras dudarlo mucho. Tarde en comprender los motivos tras ello.


	5. Buenas Noches

•

* * *

 **|Buenas Noches|**

Y cada noche te veías esperando por un "Buenas Noches" que acabará con tus pesadillas.

Nunca llegaría.

Las horas pasarían sin contemplación. _Tic, tac, tic, tac_.

Y cerrarías los ojos con fuerza lleno de miedo porque eras consciente de los monstruos a tu alrededor observándote. Así como sabías que si tomabas esa garra blanca y fría que se extendía hacia ti cada día podrías estar en paz finalmente.

Y te dolía.

Y llorabas.

Y te ahogabas en los mares salados que creaban tus lágrimas. Porque eras incapaz de luchar. Porque no había una mano amiga ahí para ofrecerte su ayuda. (Incluso si la había le ignorarías.)

Y rezabas.

Eren, rezabas.

Rezabas para que alguien llegase hasta ti y susurrara un "Buenas Noches" que te salvará la vida.

Sólo eso.

No pedías nada más que eso.

Pero nadie lo hacía.

Y los demonios seguían girando a tu alrededor. Y tu alma rota. Siempre rota.


	6. Muérdago

•

* * *

 **|Muérdago|**

Las risas. Los gritos. El _tac tac_ de los zapatos al golpear el pavimento mientras los niños corrían de un lado a otro. El tintinear de la campana del hombre que vendía los globos. El canto de los pájaros. El susurro del viento contra las copas de los árboles.

Y tu sentado en una banca bajo la sombra de un roble. La banca más lejana que pudiste encontrar en ese parque tenuemente transitado.

Tu cabeza hacia abajo, mirando fijamente tus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Tu pie izquierdo moviéndose con violencia.

Allá a lo lejos se escuchó el maullido de un gato. Y el ladrido de los perros pareció perforar tus oídos.

E incluso si la luz del sol de primavera llegaba hasta ti tu menudo cuerpo parecía solo lograr sentir el aire helado de una cruel noche de octubre.

Me acerqué a ti, sin siquiera saber por qué.

Me senté a tu lado y pude ver, Eren, la mirada horrorizada que me lanzaste y como, a pesar de ello, no hiciste nada por alejarte. Mi mano izquierda se colocó entre nosotros. Te encogiste en ti mismo, seguramente deseando que me fuera, o que ni siquiera estuviese ahí. Yo no dije nada. Solo me fui.

Tras de mí en la banca, donde hubiese estado mi mano, dejé un racimo de muérdago.

.

 **Muérdago:** Supero todos los obstáculos.

.

Para estar en contacto pueden buscar mi página en fb: **chocolatIscream (Spica)**


	7. Oscuridad

•

* * *

 **|Oscuridad|**

Fui tras de ti una noche.

Dominado por el indiscreto y primitivo sentido de la curiosidad.

Las tres de la mañana. Siempre la misma hora. Siempre la misma rutina.

Saliste de tu departamento a pasos ligeros, con las manos en los bolsillos de tu sudadera y la mirada en tus pies. No estoy seguro de si sabías que te seguía. Supongo que no. Al menos no esa primera vez.

Caminamos durante media hora. Cuadra por cuadra, sumergiéndonos en la oscuridad.

Y entonces, como algo mágico, te vi alzar la mirada por primera vez. La luz de la luna iluminaba tu perfil suave y perfecto. Tus pómulos redondos a pesar de tu delgadez; sonreíste, no había hoyuelos en tu sonrisa, pero aún así sentí que esa sonrisa, en algún otro momento del espacio-tiempo habría desprendido una luz que dejaría ciego a cualquiera. A mí en primer lugar.

Delineé con mi mirada tu silueta. Tus blancas manos se posaron sobre la reja frente a ti, nunca bajaste la mirada mientras la abrías. Como si los Santos y los demonios, junto a todas las almas que ahí reposaban estuvieran cernidas sobre ti. Delineé tu barbilla, tu respingada nariz. Me detuve en tus ojos. Y una tristeza absurda me invadió. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

Tus ojos siempre ocultos, jamás expresivos, no parecían ser capaces de reflejar vida alguna.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto. Entraste al cementerio pero no te seguí. Me quedé de pie ahí perdido en el retrato sin vida que había quedado grabado en mi mente; yendo y viniendo entre mis opciones. Pero me vi incapaz de encontrar una respuesta.


	8. Hambriento

•

* * *

 **|Hambriento|**

Supongo que fue ese el momento.

Fue ahí, cuando volví a casa después de mirarte desaparecer en el cementerio, cuando comenzaste a devorar cada parte de mí sin ni siquiera saberlo como el anochecer devora la luz del día con lentitud y magnificencia. Sin posibilidad de escape.

Pensé en tu mirada vacía y oscura. En el mar de melancolía en el que parecías flotar sin ánimos ni esfuerzos por no perderte. Y me pregunté por primera vez si yo podría salvarte. Dudé sobre si dar media vuelta e ignorar el mundo de sufrimientos que se reflejaba en tus ojos era lo mejor. Me dije que después de todo yo no podría ser capaz de ayudarte.

Pero era tarde, Eren. Demasiado tarde.

Me había dejado devorar por tu tristeza profunda.

Por lo roto y deshecho que estabas.

Intentaba, erróneamente, repararte. Incluso si sabía que tu no eras más que un juguete roto fuera de inventario, sin manual ni piezas de repuesto.


	9. Inicio

.

* * *

 **|Inicio|**

Volví a ti entonces. Día tras día.

En aquella banca de aquel parque.

Me acerqué cada vez con pasos lentos y ligeros. Me sentaba a tu lado e, incluso si rehuías de mí jamás te ponías de pie, ni me pedías que me fuera. Me marchaba después de algunos minutos, siempre dejaba una flor tras de mi.

Nunca intente hablarte, de algún modo sabía que si lo hacía correrías y jamás me hubieses permitido acércame de nuevo.

Así que no lo hice, y tú te quedaste.

Si te soy sincero ahora, realmente esperaba que corrieras.


	10. Tiempo

**.**

* * *

 **|Tiempo|**

Así pasamos las horas, los días y los meses.

El tiempo pasó, las hojas del calendario comenzaron a perderse.

El acónito se volvió brezo blanco, y quizá, solo quizá, dalia rosa.

Siempre sentados en la misma banca de ese mismo parque de la primera vez. Un pacto mudo y ciego. Tu estabas ahí y yo volvía a ti sin ni siquiera acordarlo. No tomabas importancia a mi aspecto huraño y yo pretendí no tomar importancia a las cicatrices que cubrían tus brazos.

Poco a poco el espacio que nos separa se fue reduciendo. Hasta que una tarde tu hombro chocó con el mío y decidiste no alejarte.

Tú corazón latió tan fuerte que fui capaz de escucharlo. Me recordó a las campanadas en las iglesias. Alguien debió advertirme que las campanadas también son utilizadas para anunciar algo fúnebre.

.

*Acónito: Misántropia, palabras envenenadas.

Brezo blanco: Protección.

Dalia rosa: Voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz.


	11. Muerte

**.**

* * *

 **|Muerte|**

 _"_ _Las flores me recuerdan a los huesos humanos._ _"_

Fueron las primeras palabras que te escuché decir. Cuando pregunté el por qué, tu sonreíste, era una sonrisa burlona y astuta. No recuerdo haberte visto sonreír de nuevo alguna otra vez.

 _"_ _Porque las flores y la muerte van juntas en el mundo cristiano, donde el uso de flores en tumbas y funerales cuenta como un homenaje a la muerte._ _"_

 _"_ _También homenajean la vida, como en los nacimientos_ _",_ dije yo.

Tu me miraste, tus ojos se encontraron por primera vez con los míos. Tan cerca. Tus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, como si hubiese monstruos a tu alrededor y tu fueses consciente de que te miraban.

 _"_ _Es posible que las flores frecuenten la muerte porque se les considera portadoras de vida entonces. Como la vida, pero más, las flores son hermosas y frágiles, y tal vez por esto la gente las considera apropiadas para la muerte e incluso para las catástrofes._ _"_

En ese momento supe que tú no temías a la muerte. Nunca habías conocido nada que te hiciera temerla, y de alguna forma los hechos que habían marcado tu vida te habían hecho fuerte para enfrentarla.

Estuve seguro que incluso la esperabas con los brazos abiertos, que suplicabas para que el _tic tac_ de tu corazón se detuviera, que no huirías de ella cuando el momento llegara, pero también supe que lucharías cuánto hiciera falta porque ese momento no llegará antes de lo que debería.

Porque más que temer morir, temías que tu vida no hubiese valido la pena.

Incluso si estabas confinado a vivir entre las sombras.


	12. Infierno

**.**

* * *

 **|Infierno|**

 _"No tenemos simpatía por las almas perdidas y nuestros caminos están plagados de desgracias; esa será la vida que ofreceremos a nuestros hijos para enseñarles a odiar este lugar."_

La gran iglesia cernida amenazadoramente frente a nosotros. Los hombres, mujeres y niños caminando a través de nosotros en su rápido ascenso a la misa de la tarde.

Y tu junto a mi.

 _"Yo no lo conozco"_ murmuraste cuando a tu lado pasó una devota mujer que sostenía con fervor y dureza la cruz de oro que había en su cuello. Nunca la perdiste de vista. _"Jamás lo he conocido. El hijo y el padre. El Rey del que tanto hablan los hombres y mujeres que vienen aquí. Jesús; un nombre que he escuchado muchas otras veces a través de voces ansiosas y temerosas que imploran por un salvador que nunca llega."_

Vi en ti el miedo. Tus labios pálidos y agrietados por la anemia comenzaron a temblar.

 _"Los mataron a todos. Vivía lejos de aquí antes, en una casa rodeada de árboles y flores. Mi padre tenía deudas... Antes de asesinarlos ellos tomaron a mi mamá y mi hermana, y las violaron. Me obligaron a mirar, luego mataron a mi padre y me dejaron vivir."_

Mi corazón se oprimió con fuerza. Quise que te quedaras callado.

Pero no lo hiciste.

 _"Yo no sé si Dios existe o no, pero lo que sí sé es que que si lo hace ese día él no nos escuchó. Dejó que mi madre y mi hermana fueran violadas. Dejó morir a mi familia. Y dejó que yo viviera. El amor no lo puede todo, la fe no mueve montañas, no mueve ni una mierda. Mi familia está muerta y ni Dios ni nadie me los devolverá."_

El silencio se aglutinó alrededor porque no fui capaz de continuar la conversación, principalmente porque no tenía idea de qué decir después de aquello.

Dejé que el mundo continuara girando, que nuestras vidas se conviertan en pequeñas bolitas de nieve que con el paso del tiempo se deshacen y destrozan todo aquello que somos y amamos.

No medí las consecuencias.


	13. Amor

.

* * *

 **|Amor|**

Entonces un día simplemente tomaste mi mano y corriste. Corriste tanto y tan recio que por un momento creí te desmayarías. Corriste sin mirar atrás y sin soltarme, pasando a través de las personas sin pedir disculpas. Tu mano se aferraba tan fuerte a la mía que por un momento pensé que realmente te sostenías de mí. No quise ver que era yo quien se sostenía.

Nos detuvimos en medio de la nada bajo el anochecer. Siempre dijiste lo mucho que te sentías parte de la oscuridad, lo mucho que representaba tu interior.

 _"Estoy perdido. Llevo años buscándome, buscando algo que no existe y que va más allá de lo que puedas entender..."_

Me miraste. Tu mirada vacía y tu rostro imperturbable. Juré que dirías algo más, pero si realmente fue así no quise escucharlo.

Y te besé.

Te besé como se besan ciertas cosas secretas, entre la duda y el dolor. Entendí que sí, que eras alguien especial de una manera que no quise entender.

Las lágrimas tibias que emanaban tus ojos se sentían extrañas sobre mi piel. No sabía como detenerlas. Y me sentí estúpido.

Al separarme y ver tu rostro, el rostro de Eren Jaeger, vi también a todos los demonios que te perseguían, los sentimientos que pretendías ocultar. Allí estabas, mirándome con intensidad, con los labios entreabiertos y las cejas fruncidas. Allí estabas y eso era todo lo que quería de ti, lo único que necesitaba.

Las acciones siguientes vinieron sin pensar, por puro instinto. Ahí en ese lugar una primera vez. En mi departamento la siguiente. Y en cada pequeño rincón del mundo que juramos nos pertenecía.

Sin ser realmente consciente de que todo se desmoronaría.


	14. Catástrofe

**.**

* * *

 **|Catástrofe|**

 _"Es como un abismo, Levi. No, como si yo fuera un abismo. Un abismo. Como si yo me tragara la oscuridad"_

Apareciste frente a mí con narcisos amarillos un día. Estaban dentro de un recipiente viejo y roto, probablemente lo habías recogido de cualquier parte.

 _"Hice algo maravilloso"_ dijiste, parecías ansioso por presumir tu éxito.

 _"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"_

 _"No pienses en eso. Intenta pensar en lo que pretendo decir"_

Examiné la caótica disposición de los narcisos, aunque sus trompetas daban a entender que estaban sanos y cuidaban de ellos. También vi que habías escrito la palabra Esperanza en el recipiente.

Era una declaración de intenciones.

 _"Aún cuando se ha tocado fondo, somos capaces de crear algo bonito. Los narcisos significan esperanza."_ Te dije.

No dijiste nada. Me miraste y luego empezaste a alejarte en ascenso hacía tu departamento. Quise seguirte, de verdad que sí, pero mis pies se aferraron al suelo como las viejas raíces de un árbol.

El cielo hasta entonces teñido de un azul oscuro, se volvió de un gris pizarra y el viento sopló tan fuerte que las florecitas que sostenía en mis manos volaron lejos como si alguien hubiese golpeado mis manos. Estaba a punto de pedirte que te quedaras, pero cuando volví a mirarte habías desaparecido. Me quede ahí entonces, de pie en silencio en medio de la llovizna. Me sentía conmocionado, los nervios de punta.

Cerré el local más temprano de lo usual y fui a dormir. Me dije a mí mismo que eso era lo que pasaba; mi cabeza echaba de menos la almohada.


	15. Conclusión

**Notas de la autora al final c:**

* * *

 **|Conclusión|**

¿Fueron los gritos? ¿Fue el llanto de la mujer de cabellos negros que llamaba tu nombre? ¿Fue el estridente sonido de las sirenas de la ambulancia? ¿Fue tu voz sin sonido que proclamaba la salvación?

No estoy seguro. Nunca lo he estado.

Lo cierto, Eren, es que sí, nadie podía esperar nada de ti, porque fuese como fuese siempre dabas aquello que nadie pedía.

Lo único que quise de ti es que te quedaras. Al menos una vez en tu vida debiste hacer caso a los deseos ajenos.

Has pasado por mucho Eren, y me temo que no pude ayudarte. Ni siquiera me di cuenta. Ahora es tarde, demasiado tarde. He perdido vidas antes, no esperaba perder la tuya.

La impotencia y el miedo. Dolor. Mucho dolor.

Puedo sentirme inspirar y espirar, y deseo con todas mis fuerzas poder regalarte esta respiración. No hay nada que desee tanto como impedir que mueras.

Mi boca se abre y se cierra, tal vez quiero gritar, pero no puedo hacer nada, porque mi corazón late muy fuerte y es como si yo no supiera hablar, porque no sé transformar las sensaciones en palabras.

Me quedo mirando fijamente tu cuerpo. Tengo la boca seca. Puedo imaginar tu mano acariciando mi rostro.

Y me lo cuestiono todo.

* * *

.

* * *

 _Hola desde hace un tiempo aquí! Perdón por esas actualizaciones tan seguidas, pero realmente quería ponerme al día con wattpad xD, ahora, hasta aquí son todos los drabbles que he publicado en dicha plataforma, aún faltan otros pocos, pero volveré a publicar uno diariamente, lamento haber fallado en ello antes, pero estaba terminando el semestre! ¡Mi último semestre! Y ahora que buscó un nuevo rumbo a mi vida planeo usar mi tiempo libre manteniéndome activa por acá UwÚ)/... Un saludo y un abrazo enorme._


	16. Eren Jaeger

•

* * *

 **|Eren Jaeger|**

Eren Jaeger no es especial. Nunca lo ha sido, al menos no desde que lo conozco.

Eren Jaeger es una persona solitaria y triste, en medio de algún oscuro lugar puedes verlo llamando. Sigue sollozando, sigue esperando que alguien le escuche... y aún así...

¿No está siendo lo suficientemente claro? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie puede escucharlo si se sigue esforzando? ¿Cuanto más tiene que gritar?

Eren Jaeger está cansado. Muy cansado.

Eren Jaeger llama, pero nadie responde. Sigue pidiendo a gritos que alguien le salve pero nadie le escucha. El resto del mundo sigue rechazándolo. Nadie está en su misma frecuencia. Nadie puede escucharlo pues su voz siempre ha sido tan distinta a la del resto del mundo. No encaja en ningún lado. Ni en el espacio, ni en la Tierra, ni en el agua.

Eren Jaeger grita al olvido, solo. Estira su mano intentando alcanzarlos y gritar más fuerte. Pero no funciona, nunca funciona, y ya está cansado.

El agua en la tina se tiñe, los pensamientos se arremolinan. El reflejo de Eren Jaeger se distorsionaba y ya no puedo reconocerlo. De repente tengo frío, mucho frío ... luego miedo, nunca antes lo he sentido. Por un momento pienso que he hecho lo correcto, voy a terminar con Eren Jaeger, esta es la mejor decisión de mi vida.

Hay algunas cosas que lamento. Lamento no haber escrito una carta, lamento no haber tomado su mano una vez más, y no haber dicho lo siento.

Me siento adormilado, cansado.

Y entre todos los recuerdos que puedo evocar, al final solo puedo pensar en él.


	17. El susurro de la Dalia Rosa

**.**

* * *

 **| El susurro de la Dalia Rosa |**

Levi y yo nunca fuimos iguales.

Nunca lo seremos.

Levi es una persona gris. Yo soy oscuridad.

Yo digo mentiras, él no hace preguntas. Probablemente porque no tengo respuestas.

Hay rabia dentro de mi. Flotando libremente lista para emerger...

El nunca tuvo piedad de mí... no lo quería fuera de mi vida.

Cada vez que me miraba, sentía que podía matarme. Mamá no vendría a salvarme.

No creo que él tuviera un corazón. Asesinando todo a su paso. La lluvia cayendo igual que lágrimas.

Él comenzó a susurrar palabras hirientes a través de flores. Un montón de palabras que dan una sensación de poder en medio de mis sentimientos de soledad.

Si yo soy alguien solitario, él es alguien poderoso. No, yo no quise serlo también.

No quería estar solo.

.  
*Dalia rosa: Voy a intentar hacerte siempre feliz.

.

 _Cómo antes de publicar hice que alguien leyera los siguientes drabbles, y tras recibir su opinión, creo que debo aclararlo para que no se confundan, aunque el punto de la historia es que es un enredo lol. Pero en fin, los susurros siguientes son las flores que Eren recibió de Levi antes de bueno... eso... y lo qué pasó todo ese lapso que Levi omite en su parte de historia. Y pues nada, siento la ausencia, pero aquí vamos~_

 _Pd: si el enredo siguiente es confuso pregunten, aclararé tanto como pueda xD_


	18. El susurro de la Albahaca

.

* * *

 **** **|El susurro de la Albahaca|**

No le necesito. Nunca le necesite.

Pero le quería. Y era mío ¿lo era? ¿Yo era suyo? No, no lo era. Yo no pertenezco a nadie, ni siquiera a mi.

Pero eso importa. ¿Importó en algún momento?

Cuando le veo de pie ahí entre sus flores el miedo me ataca desde todos los rincones.

Me acerco, prudentemente. No puedo hablarle. Él está de espaldas a mi charlando con alguien. No puede saber que aquí estoy. Que siempre es así.

¿Es él a quien veo? ¿Puedo estar seguro de ello?

¿Lo que veo es algo que los demás también pueden ver?

¿El mundo puedo verlo? ¿Es él real? No parece real. Las albahacas susurran contra el viento y hacen llegar sus palabras a mis oídos.

El mundo va mal si no le ven. No es mi problema. Yo no tengo miedo. No soy alguien débil.

No le necesito.

No.

Sí.

Le necesito.

Soy débil. Tengo miedo. Quiero tenerlo, pero no puedo tenerlo. Él no me pertenece. Yo le pertenezco.

•

*Albahaca: Odio.


	19. El susurro del Brezo

.

* * *

 **|El susurro del Brezo|**

Él viene y se sienta junto a mi otra vez.

En esta banca de este parque.

Sus pasos flotan. Su aroma es como la primavera. Nunca me ha gustado la primavera. Las flores se marchitan. Odio las flores.

Me gustan las flores que el cuida día tras día.

No puedo pedirle que se marche. Pero quiero que se vaya.

Él no me habla. Voy a correr si lo hace.

Él va a salvarme y sanarme, pero entonces estaré expuesto y no estaré a salvo en lo absoluto.

Me acerco un poco a él, así me alejo. Si me alejo me acercaré y no quiero eso.

 _Mantente expuesto,_ me repito. Entre más vulnerable soy es cuando más fuerte me vuelvo.

Es brezo. Antes de marcharse él deja brezo.

•

*Brezo: Soledad.


	20. El susurro de la Celidonia

.

* * *

 **** **|El susurro de la Celidonia|**

Los días pasan y yo me pierdo.

Me siento solo.

Abandonado.

Incluso si por las noches soy abrazado por extraños. No son extraños lo que deseo.

Pero él es un extraño y yo también lo soy.

¿Quién dije que era yo?

La celidonia aguarda sobre mi cama en espera... ¿de qué? Una respuesta. ¿A quién?

Ah. Sí. Esa persona.

Estoy al margen del dolor, de la rabia y la tristeza. ¿Qué puedo hacer?

No hay aceptación, hay rechazo... pero le necesito. No sé qué hacer, así que regreso, siempre regreso. Y un día le dejo sentarse mucho más cerca de mí, hombro a hombro... y comienza a construirse el transcurso de nuestras vidas.

Pasan los días y duele...

Duele cuando él no está.

Duele cuando él está.

Voy a morir.

Sé que lo haré.

¿Por qué quién es él? Ah, sí. Él soy yo. Y yo soy él. Y para acabar con él tengo que acabar conmigo.

.

*Celidonia: Suspiro de amor.


	21. El susurro de la Dracena

**.**

* * *

 **|El susurro de la Dracena|**

Las flores son portadoras de vida, eso dijo. Me hizo decirlo. No quería hacerlo.

Por eso me regalaba flores.

Era una víctima. Soy la víctima.

Y me duele, y me duele, y me duele, y duele, y me duele.

Pero ya no importa.

Las flores se marchitan. Sí, se marchitan... cuando no hay nadie cerca para cuidarlas.

¿Pero me odiaría?

Él ama las flores. No le gustará si no las cuido.

Dracena. Él me da dracena.

Quiero que pare, quiero que me ame desde lejos. Quiero que me quiera, pero que no que se preocupe por mi.

Es doloroso cuando se preocupa. No sería capaz de entender por quién se preocupa cuando no sé quién soy yo.

No quiero mas ser esta persona. No me gusta lo vacío que se siente.

¿Que significa esto? ¿Significa que yo debo de robar su corazón también?

Yo no quiero robar su corazón.

Pero muero porque robe el mío sin fin.

.

*Dracena: Robaré tu corazón.


	22. El susurro de la Flor de Copey

.

* * *

 **|El susurro de la flor de Copey|**

Le hablo sobre Dios un día. Sobre un salvador que no salva a nadie. Sobre un Dios que se lleva a las personas justas y necesarias sin razón. Sobre la fantasía ingenua que personas crean para sentirse mejor.

 _Sobre lo mucho que deseo creer en ello._

 _Sobre lo mucho que pido que me escuche alguna vez._

Quiero que me salve. Quiero que esta historia le impulse a salvarme.

Quiero que me deje solo de nuevo y me salve. Que se vaya. Que no vuelva. Que deje de darme flores...

Eso me matará seguro.

Pero él vendrá a rescatarme.

Me matará y me rescatara.

Necesito que me rescate. Porque estoy muerto, hace mucho que estoy muerto. Y cada vez que intento seguir con vida un día más muero otra vez.

.

*Flor de Copey: Dulce protección.


	23. El susurro del Sauce

.

* * *

 **|El susurro del Sauce|**

Soy el centro del universo. Por supuesto que lo soy. Nadie puede hacerme cambiar de opinión. Así que lo haré.

El final de mi imperio empieza ahora.

Tomo su mano y corro, corro muy lejos de lo que ambos somos. Corro sin mirar atrás y sin soltar su mano.

Soy yo quien lo sostiene y no hay manera de que pueda escapar ahora. Siempre me salgo con la mía. Me gusta tener el control, me hace sentir seguro, pero él no tiene que saber eso.

Él no tiene que saber nada.

Porque no me conoce.

Es un cobarde que jamás pregunta.

Y aunque lo hiciera, no podría darle el acceso a un lugar al que ni yo mismo pertenezco.

 _"Estoy perdido. Llevo años buscándome, buscando algo que no existe y que va más allá de lo que puedes entender..."_

Y me besa. Es tan simple como eso.

Y lloro.

De todas las flores que me ha regalado. El Sauce es mi favorito.

.

*Sauce: Amor a la Soledad


	24. El susurro del Roble

.

* * *

 **|El susurro del Roble|**

No hay mas sangre.

No hay más dolor.

El prometio mantenerme a salvo. Él va a rescatarme.

No más llanto.

No más penas.

 _"Yo estaré aquí para ti"_

Él mundo se derrumba a nuestros pies. Mientras su cuerpo y el mío se funden en uno solo, una y otra vez.

Sus labios susurrando promesas. Sus manos reverenciando mi cuerpo. Mis uñas raspando su pálida piel. Sus dientes perforando la carne de mi cuello.

Sí, debe ser de esta manera.

No hay culpas.

Mi destino es mantenerlo a salvo. Rescatarlo. Estar a allí para él. Estar a su lado ahora que el mundo ha sido olvidado.

Tiene que ser de esta manera, cuando has amado y perdido a alguien, no deseas volver a sentir lo que se siente perder.

.

*Roble: Libertad.


	25. El susurro de Eren Jaeger

.

* * *

 **|El susurro de Eren Jaeger|**

Eren recibe una maceta con narcisos amarillos de un extraño que dice ser su nueva familia. Le dice que significan _Esperanza._

El patético Eren Jaeger ya no cree en la esperanza, ni que algún día podrá ser una persona amable o alguien capaz de hacer sonreír a los demás.

En esta clase de cruel mundo esas cosas no importan.

Otra parte de él sin embargo aún desea con fuerzas esas esperanzas.

Por eso odio a Eren Jaeger.

Yo no soy Eren Jeager.

No sé quién soy.

Pueden llamarme como gusten. Pero no Eren Jaeger, estoy harto de ser él.

Y quiero que _él_ lo entienda.

En un recipiente viejo y roto, desgastado, así igual que yo, hay un montón de narcisos amarillos, de esperanza.

Es mi declaración de intenciones.

Dijo que aún tocando fondo sería capaz de crear algo bonito.

No creo que esté equivocado.

Voy a hacer feliz a esta persona. Él es yo. Y yo soy él. Él dice que lo único que necesita es que me quede. Yo no voy a quedarme.

Hay esperanza. He creado esperanza.

Mientras las heridas en mis manos gotean, pienso en él, me habría gustado escribir una carta...

Ahora vienen los lamentos. Y tengo miedo, mucho miedo. Mi voz no existe, la oscuridad me abruma, mi corazón pesa. Él final no es tan doloroso como recordar que no podré decir _lo siento_.

Las voces, los gritos, el llanto. La silueta distorsionada de Levi a la distancia, está gritando, no le dejarán acercarse a mi.

Esta bien. Realmente lo esta. He terminado con Eren Jaeger.


	26. Levi

.

* * *

 **|Levi|**

Eren y yo no éramos tan diferentes: para él yo no era lo que necesitaba, para mí era todo lo que yo quería.

Tiempo después me enteraría de su enfermedad, de lo _terriblemente_ roto que en realidad estaba. En su funeral abrían todo tipo de flores, él odiaba las flores. No habría personas, solo un par de viejos amigos... y yo oculto tras los mausoleos.

Fue en primavera. Ahora lo recuerdo.

Eren Jaeger se suicidó en primavera.

Recuerdo ese día haber pensando que el cielo lucía más cercano que de costumbre. Y la muerde que nunca me pareció aterradora, ese día lo fue.

Él día que él me ofreció narcisos dijo que volvería. Le espere. Aún lo hago.

Trabajando silenciosamente entre mis flores, mantengo la puerta cerrada desde ese día en que dijo "nos vemos mañana"; rememorando aquella primavera y una sonrisa que solo vi una vez.

No puedo dejar de esperarlo. Sentado frente a la puerta leyendo historias o contando los pétalos de las rosas.

Voy a esperarlo el tiempo que sea necesario, recordando aquella tarde de julio en la que dijo que me quería, mientras tarareaba esa canción que había aprendido de la radio de pura casualidad.

Aunque los ramos de flores ya no quedan perfectos, y los vestigios de las ropas que olvidó en mi departamento han sido envueltos por telarañas.

(Y mis amigos estén hartos de verlos)

Yo seguiré esperando al pie de la puerta como lo he hecho los últimos dos años, porque él dijo que volvería, que nos volveríamos a ver.

Porque el murió pero prometió volver, y no lo ha hecho.

Y no importa que los demás imbeciles digan que no volverá, porque sí, nadie regresa de la muerte, pero Eren definitivamente está ahí junto a ella.

Y no volverá, pero algún día podré ir con él.

* * *

•

* * *

 _Y~ es el final. Realmente el final. Y se siente tan raro que lo sea. Pero no me queda nada más que darles las gracias._

 _Hasta pronto c:_ ❣️❣️


End file.
